


Nick and Adalind's Family Moments

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: A collection of one shots with one common theme, family fluff. Some I thought were to short to post on their own. Other's, I couldn't think of a title for.





	1. Chapter 1

Adalind calls out for Nick from the stairs leading to the roof. He immediately drops what he’s doing and quickly rushes up to her. A moment later, Diana sees him return, carrying her mother in his arms.  
Nick lays Adalind gently on the couch, then with great care, takes her ankle in his hands. He moves it slowly, paying attention to any sign of injury and any wince the blonde makes in pain.  
Diana watches, transfixed at the tenderness Nick shows toward her mother.  
“I don’t think it broken.” Nick said thoughtfully. “We should but an icepack on it, to keep the swelling down. But, if it gets worse, than I’m running you to the hospital.”  
An ice pack floats from the freezer and lands next to Adalind’s ankle on the couch.  
“Thank you very much, Diana.” Nick says fondly to the little girl. “Could you get a kitchen towel too, so the pack won’t be directly on you mom’s skin?”  
A towel floats over and Nick takes it, mid air, and wraps the ice pack in it. He props Adalind ankle on a pillow, then places the towel wrapped ice pack over her ankle, taking the greatest care not to cause her any discomfort.  
“What were you doing on the roof, anyway.”  
“Trubel left her crossbow there when she was here earlier, when she was shooting the cans on the street from our roof. I was going to put it away for her, but I couldn’t see properly and slipped on a stair, twisting my ankle.” Adalind explained.  
“I’ll talk to Trubel about picking up her toys, once she’s done playing with them.” Nick said, shaking his head.  
The woman in question enters, having been gone running personal errands, but being sure to be back in time for dinner.  
“Trubel, you left your things on the roof and Adalind twisted her ankle when she was putting them away for you. In the future, please remember to pick up after yourself.” Nick told his younger protege.  
“Oh, sorry, Adalind.” Trubel said sincerely. “I’ll remember from now on, promise.”  
Adalind smiles at Trubel to show all is forgiven.  
A beeping sound is heard from the kitchen.  
“Oh, I put the chicken in before I went to the roof to clean up.” Adalind says, moving to get the food out of the oven.  
Nick presses her back into the couch. “You rest your ankle, we’ll get the food.”  
The oven door opens and the roaster floats onto the stove. “That is really cool, Diana.” Trubel says to the little girl. “Hey” The young grimm holds up a potato. “Do you think you can bake these?”  
“Sure, no problem.” Diana says.  
Nick and Adalind watch with amusement as the two lay a row of potatoes on a platter and Diana focuses, eyes turning violet for a moment. When they go back to blue, Trubel stabs one of the potatoes with a fork.  
“Perfect.” She says, clearly impressed. “Let’s eat.”  
“Wait, Trubel,” Diana exclaims, “We still need a vegetable.”  
“Oh, right.” Trubel looks at Nick and Adalind. “What vegie are we having with this?”  
“I was going to make glazed carrots.” Adalind starts, about to explain they could find something simpler if they wanted, but she realized she wouldn’t have to when she saw the look of excitement on the two young ladies faces.  
Trubel pulled a ceramic bowl from the cabinet and Diana pulled the carrots from the freezer. The little blonde poured the carrots in the bowl while brunette got the sugar.  
Nick pulled Kelly from his playpen, and settled him in his high chair. He then picked Adalind up off of the couch and placed her gently in a chair at the table.  
“I could have walked over, you know.” She said, smiling and shaking her head at him.  
Nick grinned back at her. “But, then I wouldn’t have gotten to have you in my arms.”  
Two simultaneous groans are heard from the girls, who are setting the table.  
“I think we embarrassed the kids again.” Nick whispers conspiratorially to Adalind.  
She swats him playfully on the arm. “Leave them alone, dad, they are being very helpful.”  
Nick just chuckles, gives his wife a peck on the lips, then sets about carving the chicken and setting it on everyone’s plate.  
“Thank you, both so much for helping out.” Adalind says sincerely to her two girls.  
“Sorry again for leaving my stuff around. Adalind.” Trubel apologizes again to the blonde woman. “I really appreciate everything you guys do for me. I’ll try to remember to be more careful with my stuff.”  
“You’re part of this family.” Nick says to the young woman. “We take care of eachother and we help each other, because that’s what family does. You made a little mistake and now you know better for next time. Adalind’s ok, and you and Diana finished making dinner. Seems like typical family events to me.”  
“Except where one kid is an adult who works for a secret government organization, another is able to cook the food and move it around with her mind and the parents are supposed to be natural enemies, and were for a while, who somehow fell in love and won’t stop constantly touching and kissing one another. “Yeah, a typical normal family.”  
“Well, normal is a relative term.” Adalind said. “We are a happy family, and we are together. That’s all that counts.”  
Trubel had to nod in agreement. Being happy and being together was the important thing. Whatever else there was, it just made them unique.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have any idea how much I love you." Nick said teasingly to his brilliant wife.

"How much do you love me?" Adalind flirted back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nick loves you alot mommy." Diana said cheerfully. "Here, I can show you."

Diana touches the full length mirror and it begins to glow. Then images Adalind had never seen before appear. A small house, long abandoned, in the middle of the forest. Nick looking lost and distraught. A black skull man, offering to bring everyone back to life, in exchange for the stick. The image shifted, "I want Adalind back! And Diana. I want my son!" She heard his mirror image say. Then the image shifted again to Nick kneeling by her body and removing that cursed ring. He picked up the staff, obviously with the intent to use it to revive everyone and then the mirror darkened.

"You see mommy. Nick loves you so much, he would have let the whole world be destroyed just to have us all back with him."

Adalind's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her grimm.

I told you I would go crazy without you." He said.

GRIMM GRIMM NICK AND ADALIND GRIMM GRIMM NICK AND ADALIND GRIMM GRIMM

"Need you to give Nick a reminder of why he just doesn't cut someone's head off." Hank messaged Adalind.

"I take it he's in a bad mood and someone's getting on his nerves." Adalind messaged back.

"The suspect keeps saying, "It wasn't me" over and over in response to every question we ask. Even though we caught him in the act. And with stolen property from other locations on him."

"I'm going to send Nick two pictures. You can look at the first one, but not the second. Understood."

"Loud and clear."

Adalind goes to where the kids are playing, and says brightly, "I want to send Nick a picture of the two of you. Big smiles."

Diana reaches to her brother and lightly tickles him, causing the boy to laugh and creating the perfect photo of two beautiful laughing children to send to Nick.

He opens the message and instantly smiles, then chuckles to himself when he reads the message.

"Remember, if you go to jail for strangling a suspect, these two will miss you very much."

With the kids still playing safely on the floor, Adalind goes to the next room, closes the door and quickly undresses.

Nick hears his phone go off again. He's curious why Hank moves a distance away from him, until he opens the message and see's what he was sent.

A full image of Adalind's perfect body, clad in skimpy red lingerie, and a message that reads, "And this body will miss you, too. So please make sure to come home, we'll be waiting."

Nick's mouth goes dry and he feels himself harden.

He looks at Hank and says, "We found the stolen stuff on him, if he doesn't want to give his partner up, then let him take the fall for the whole thing."

Hank agreed. There was no use wasting their time. The partner would eventually make a mistake, and then be caught too.

But until then, Hank had a date with a balam, Adalind set him up with. And Nick, needed to get home to the people that made life worth everything.

GRIMM NICK AND ADALIND GRIMM GRIMM NICK AND ADALIND GRIMM

As Nick is opening the gate to enter the loft, he hears a shriek of surprise and then an angry curse. Turning, he sees his beautiful hexenbiest, wearing one of his old tshirts and splattered with some kind of brown stuff.

"The sink was clogged and I tried to fix it." Adalind said dryly. Clearly not happy with the outcome to her task.

"Why didn't you just wait for me to get home and do it." Nick tried and failed miserably to hide his amusement.

"I was on the Dean's list. I graduated with honors, top of my class." Adalind said defensively.

"Baby, you're covered in kitchen sink goo." Nick points out.

At her little pout, that he found way to cute, Nick pulled Adalind in his arms and said, "I love how independent you are. And I really love how smart you are. But you don't have to do everything yourself. You are allowed to depend on me for things. Your book smart and I'm street smart. I depend on you to keep me sane and tell me about obscure and ancient rituals. You can expect me to handle whatever you don't know about."

Diana, who was playing on the floor with Kelly said, "Mom didn't want you to have to worry and be forced to deal with a mess, since you might have had a hard day at work."

"Adalind," He says in a soft reprimand,"I love doing things for my family. Especially since I haven't had one in a very long time."

"I guess I'm so used to having to do everything myself, be completely self sufficient and be the picture perfect woman, that I keep forgetting I don't have to be perfect for you. I sometimes still have this fear that you're going to leave, because I'm too much work, too much of a hassle."

"I'll gladly deal with the hassle as long as I never lose you again." Nick said softly, running his thumb over her cheek. "And for the record, I think you are perfect. You are incredibly smart, which I have always found very sexy. You are warm and loving. You have so much passion inside you. I love how you put your whole self into everything you do. Now that I have experienced what it is to be loved by you, I can't lose it. I won't."

Then, grinning mischievously, he whispers in her ear, "And when you wear my clothes, I want to take you to our bed and take you, over and over again, until neither one of us can move."

She gasps in shock at him. "Nick, even with me covered in god knows what?"

Smile not leaving his face, Nick shrugs and says, "So we just start in the shower and then finish in the bed."

Adalind blushes, but can't help hoping they quickly get a new place, so the kids could be put safely in their own rooms while she and Nick have adult playtime.

GRIMM NICK AND ADALIND GRIMM GRIMM NICK AND ADALIND GRIMM

"Mom, why do you wear makeup?" Diana asks as she watches Adalind apply mascara.

"It makes me look pretty." Adalind replies. Focusing more on her image in the mirror, and not aware fully of the conversation with her daughter.

Diana walks over to where Nick is dressing Kelly.

"Dad, do you like when mom where's makeup?"

"Not really." Nick replies, having most of his attention on his extremely high energies son, and so is not fully aware or able to think through the answers he's giving his stepdaughter.

"Why not?"

"Apparently, I always ruin her lipstick."

Diana decides to google what that means, since both of her parents are really busy.

She finds Nick's phone and types in ruined lipstick.

A line pops up, "Be with a man who ruins your lipstick and never your mascara."

Adalind comes out at that time, "Ok, I'm ready."

Nick holding a now dressed Kelly in one arm, smiles at her walks over, and with his free arm, pulls the blonde into a kiss.

"Nick" Adalind swats his chest, giggling. "You're going to ruin my lipstick again."

Diana types ruined mascara in the phone, and sees images of women who have obviously been crying with black smudges running down their faces.

She looks at her parents, sees her mom smiling brightly at Nick. Diana realizes that her mom never smiled like that around her other dad.

It was good, then, that her parents were not together, mommies should always be happy.

Diana hands Nick his phone.

He smiles at her and touches her head with affection. The little girl smiles back, then wraps her arms around his legs and gives him a tight hug. He hugs her back and asks, "Not that I'm complaining, but what's this for?"

"I love that you ruin mom's lipstick and not her mascara."


	3. Family Pets

It had all started, oddly enough, on a cold and rainy night. The Burkhardt family was settling in for the evening, in their new home, when Nick heard the most pitiful crying out side the door.  
The very moment he opened the door, a grey and white mess scurried in. The thing was completely drenched, and stared up at Nick, meowing miserably.   
He of course, scooped up the poor cat and took it into the kitchen, where he was quickly joined by the rest of the family. They all pitched in, getting it dried off and finding it something to eat.  
“I don’t see any collar on her.” Adalind observed. “She could be lost, or abandoned.”  
“Mean people had her.” Diana said. “They just threw her away, like she was nothing to them.”  
“I can always check the local animal shelters. See if anyone’s searching for a grey and white tabby. But, she’s really skinny. I think Diana’s right and this cat was neglected and abandoned.”  
“So we can keep her, dad, please.” Diana looked up at Nick, hopefully.  
“Pretty kitty.” Kelly said, stroking his little fingers over the cat’s fur, getting it to purr.  
Nick and Adalind look at eachother, wordlessly confirming that they were agreeing to keep the cat.  
“We need to think of a name for her.” Adalind advised. “We should also take her to get checked over. Make sure she doesn’t have any health problems, and to get her fixed, if she’s not already.”  
The family too their new cat to the local shelter, that also offered services for taking care of pets. Such as, getting them fixed, giving them all of their necessary shots, and even injecting a tracking chip, so in case the pet was lost, the family could always be located, as long as someone scanned the chip.  
It was while they were waiting for their cat, whom they decided to call storm, to be returned to them, that Diana had wandered into the room with the dogs.  
The little girl went right to a cage that contained a dog that looked to be german shepherd mix.  
“This is our dog.” Diana announced when Nick and Adalind followed her in.  
“That dog is far too dangerous.” A woman who worked there tried to warn the family. “He’s far too aggressive for a family with little children and a cat.”  
“This is our dog.” Diana says with more force. “He won’t hurt any of us. He won’t hurt Storm either.”  
“We want to adopt that dog.” Nick says.  
The paperwork is filled out and the money is paid. When the family leaves the animal shelter, it is with a dog, whom they called Thorn, and a cat called Storm.  
“We’re like the picture perfect little family.” Adalind says softly, smiling dreamily.  
Nick smiles affectionately at her. She was right. They had their picture perfect family. Complete with pets. Everything he had ever wanted, ever dreamed of.


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty years after the Zerstorer, Nick and Adalind are living happily married in a beautiful home in nice neighborhood. They had another baby, a beautiful little girl. And Adalind has made many friends in the area. Even hosting a mommies luncheon about once a month.  
But every neighborhood has those weird neighbors.  
“Adalind, do you know what’s going on with our neighbor, Mr. Snyder? He looks like he’s got a squirrel loose in his pants.” Nick calls out to his wife.  
She walks up to her husband and looks out of the window he’s looking out of. “Oh, I think he’s trying to do tai chi, but he’s just going to fast, and he doesn’t seem to have any balance. From what I know, he’s going through some kind of a midlife crises.”  
“Well, that would explain why it looks like he’s wearing a dead cat on his head.” Nick comments, then looks at Adalind and asks, “Where did you hear he's having a midlife crisis.”  
“From Mrs. Martinez and Mrs. Jefferson, we were having coffee and talking about the goings on in the neighborhood while the kids played together.”  
“Ok, how do they know Mr. Snyder is going through a midlife crisis?” Nick asked.  
“His wife was complaining about all of the stupid things her husband has gotten into since he turned fifty.” Adalind informs her husband. “Apparently, he might even be trying to find himself a younger woman. She said that the moment she has proof he’s cheating on her, she’s going to take him for everything he’s got.”  
“Makes sense.” Nick replies. He then looks out the window again. “You would think one of his friends would tell him he looks like an idiot.”  
“They might all be avoiding him right now.” Adalind says. “They don’t want to get in trouble with their own wives by being suspected of doing the stupid things he is.”  
Nick can see the logic in that. He certainly wouldn’t want to be associated with someone who looked like they had a dead animal on their head, and was willing to ruin their marriage, all for the chance of feeling just a little younger.  
“I’m kind of wondering when you’ll have a midlife crisis.” Adalind laughs.  
“When would I have the time?” Nick replies. “I have three children who are doing everything in their power to drive me completely crazy. My wife is far too sexy to even think about any other woman, let alone a younger one. And what would I possibly do with a younger woman? I have no interest in sports cars and fake tans. Sorry baby, but I think that particular event in a man’s life will just have to skip me.”  
“You know. I think I have absolutely no problem with that.” Adalind replied, reaching up and meeting Nick’s lips in a hot kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one idea on how Nick and Adalind could have added a third child.

Nick smiled warmly as he tucked his children into bed. It had been a day filled with fun, and the kids had worn themselves out playing. The whole family had gone to a local beach, joined up with Monroe and Rosalee's family, as well as some eisbiber families, for a day of running, hiking, swimming and enjoying all the food brought for their picnic.

The triplets were old enough to run around on their own, and had certainly done their share of wearing out the adults.

But there were still a couple of infants at the picnic. Bud's relatives, Nick can't remember how they were related, had brought their infant daughter.

Adalind had asked to take a turn holding the baby. Nick felt a twinge in his chest, when he had seen her cradle the child in her arms. A tender smile spread on her face as she held the baby close to her.

Nick also sensed a bit of longing. That's when he realized that Adalind wanted to have another baby.

In truth, there had been many times when he had thought about bringing the topic up. Nick loved Kelly and Diana with all of his heart, but, he still felt there was room left for another.

Nick also wanted he and Adalind to have a child that was planned. One conceived out of choice.

He made the decision to talk to her about it that night, when they were alone in their bedroom.

But talking became impossible when he saw Adalind was waiting for him, wearing a sexy white negligee.

"I want to ask you something." She said. "And promise, you will at least think about it." She took a deep breathe. Which was very distracting for Nick, since it lifted her breasts. "I would like to have another child. I know that with Diana and Kelly, we already have a lot to worry about. Diana being so powerful and Kelly could become a grimm, or a zauberbiest or a mixture of the two, but, I know we could handle another. We're good parents, and our kids are wonderful, I think that we'll be able to handle a third." She looks up at him pleadingly, "Just promise me you'll think about it."

"There's nothing to think about." Nick says, pouncing on her, his body weight forcing her flat on the bed, covering her form with his own, "You're getting pregnant tonight."

Adalind's giggle of delight is muffled by Nick's mouth on her's.

The very next day, Adalind was smiling to herself, thinking of the night before and the possibility of having already conceived, when Diana walks up to her, and slowly places her hand on Adalind's stomach.

"Mom, you're going to have another baby. Another one like dad Nick."

Knowing better than to question her daughter's powers, Adalind smile widens and she places both of her hands over her still flat belly. She closes her eyes and imagines for a moment, picturing that little life just starting to grow inside of her.

Then, it strikes Adalind that her oldest may not feel like this baby is a good thing. "Diana, you know that this baby won't change how much Nick and I love you, right?"

"I know mom." The little girl says matter of factly. "You and dad wanted a chance to do everything right. From the very beginning. You wanted to share everything, together."

Adalind was relieved to hear her daughter accepted the new baby so quickly. And a little shocked to hear the child understood completely what the couple had wanted.

Though, nothing should surprise her anymore. Her children were remarkable.

Still, ever the thoughtful mother, Adalind asks her daughter. "How does me having another baby make you feel?"

"I'm happy mom." Diana replies. "I'm really excited to be getting a little sister."

"It's a girl!" Adalind gasps in shock.

The moment Nick got home, his wife was waiting for him with a huge smile on her face.

She throws her arms around him, hugging him tight and planting a whopper of a kiss to his lips. Then, pulling away from him, she excitedly asks him, "Do you remember how Diana knew that Monroe and Rosalee were having triplets?"

Nick guesses what this is about, but Adalind doesn't give him enough time to respond.

"Diana says I'm already pregnant and that it's going to be a girl!"

Nick lights up and pulls Adalind in tightly for another hug. He peppers kisses all over her face and down her neck. He buries his head there, breathing in her scent, basking in the joy of expanding his family with her, his beautiful, brilliant, amazing, miraculous wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick is sitting at his desk doing paperwork when Hank says, “Your wife and son are here.”  
The grimm looks up to see Adalind, pretty mouth tight in a frown, and nine years old Kelly, whose arm is being held in a firm grip by his mother as the two enter the bullpen.  
Without even saying hello, the hexenbiest asks, “Do you know what your son just did?”  
Nick wanted to say, “No, but I’m sure you’ll tell me.” However, he knew that would only make his wife even angrier, seeing as how she seemed in no mood for jokes. So instead, Nick asks, “What happened.”  
“I got a call from the school. It seems your son and his friends decided to prank the teacher. Poor Mr. Truman is horridly afraid of snakes. So of course your son thought it was a good idea to tie a string to a lifelike rubber snake, and, while the man was teaching, make it slither across the room.”  
Not able to hold back his pride and amusement, Kelly added. “You should have seen it. He screamed so loud, hitting a really high note, and jumped up on his desk.”  
Nick and Hank laughed along with the boy, until they saw the look of fury on Adalind’s face.   
“It was one harmless prank.” Nick said. “I don’t see why the school would call you?”  
“One prank on one teacher would have been alright.” Adalind informed her husband. “But multiple pranks on multiple members of the school staff is not alright. Spreading melted limburger cheese under the principal's desk. Rigging a large fake spider to jump out of a teacher’s desk drawer when she opens it. And placing a bucket of glitter over the gym teacher’s office door. The only way he was going to get that stuff off, was to go home and shower.”  
“It’s kind of impressive how he was able to pull all of that off.” Hank comments.  
“Why did you do all of those things.” Nick asks his son, equally impressed with Kelly’s hard work but also sensing there was something more going on.  
The future grimm blushes, looks down at his feet and says, “Camilla was sad because her abuela died. I got my friends to help me make her laugh.”  
Adalind’s jaw drops as she stares in awe at her son for a moment. All of her annoyance had disappeared, and was replaced with pride at how sweet her little boy could be.  
Nick crouches to his son and beaming with pride, advised him, “I’m glad that you care about your friend and wanted her to feel better, but maybe next time not go so over the top with pranking others. I doubt the teachers had much fun today. Next time try drawing her a picture or something. Ok, buddy?”  
Kelly nods. “Ok dad.”  
Nick stands back up and looks at his wife. “See? Our son’s not a troublemaker. He was just a little misguided.”  
Adalind visibly sighs and said, “He takes after the both of us. My at one time misguided heart. And your way of wanting to make people happy.”  
Nick pulls Adalind to him, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips. “I don’t see anything wrong with that.”


	7. Chapter 7

Diana heard her mother giggling in the other room. She looked in and saw Nick playfully growling and nuzzling her mom's neck, his arms wrapped around her and them both smiling.

That same evening, while her family is at Uncle Monroe's and Aunt Rosalee's house, she went into the kitchen and sees the wesen couple in a similar pose. The blutbad's arms around the Fuchsbau's, playfully growling and nuzzling her neck. The woman giggling.

"Must be what people, who love each other, like to do." Diana shrugged.

Taking a Saturday to help Monroe and Rosalee organize their house, the whole gang was busy moving boxes and clearing out space. After filling up a box with things that were no longer useful, Nick bends over to pick it up and takes it outside.

Diana sees Adalind stare at him the entire time. Eyes focused on his backside.

A half hour later, as Adalind was walking up the stairs, Nick watched.

"Does love make you like staring at a person's butt?" Diana wondered.

Once the place has been organised to the standards of the wesen couple, Nick, Adalind, Monroe and Rosalee take the time and talk with Diana about wesen culture and why most humans can never know about them and the fact some people like the little girl and her mother have powers. They used the books Monroe had stored away and had found and gotten out to teach the the newest generations.

"Diana," Rosalee said, "if there are any questions you may have, please feel free to ask us any time." The fuchsbau wanted the girl to know that the adults were there for her and were willing to help her in any way that they could.

But Rosalee, or anyone else, did not see the little blonde hexenbeist's question coming.

"Ok. Why does mom stare at dad Nick's butt all the time?" The little girl asked.

Unfortunately, Monroe had taken a drink at that exact moment, and when the little girl asked her question, the liquid shot out of his nose with an impressive amount of speed and force.

Adalind, for her part, couldn't help the blush that spread all over her face, which got only deeper from the look Nick was shooting her.

Unable and unwilling to allow his wife to stew in embarrassment for too long, Nick wrapped his arms around Adalind and whispered in her ear, "Good to know my wife appreciates my ass as much as I appreciate her's."

Adalind smiled brightly up at him, with deep affection shining in her eyes.

"Oh, don't mind me." Monroe coughed. "I'm just dying over here."

Rosalee shot her husband an exasperated look, then turned back to the little girl. "They love each other very much and enjoy looking at every part of one another. One day I know you will understand. When you meet someone who you like and who likes you just as much as your parents like each other."

Diana looked sceptical of what her aunt Rosalee was saying. She could not see how she would ever like someone so much, that she would enjoy staring at their butt.

Aunt Rosalee may be really smart, though. One of the smartest people in the world. So she might be right.

But whether she was right or wrong, Diana figured that if her mom and dad enjoyed looking at all of eachother, than it was a good thing. Because it made them happy.


End file.
